Anthem of the Angels
by M.j's place
Summary: Wade Barrett loved Justin Gabriel,even though that love was never returned. The Shield boy's are here to protect or are they here to revenge with Wade. Adam and Shawn thought their lives were back to normal after Adam's Dance with the Devil. Can John and Randy help protect their friends from what was to come? Slash! BDSM with Master Bray/sub Wade, Centon, Ambrolleigns, Adam/Shawn
1. A need for revenge

**This** is something **new** from **me**. I have **no** idea where this **story** will lead. I am **letting** it **write** it's self. It **is** the **sequel** to **"Dance with the Devil"** You **do not** have to **read** the **first** story to **follow** this. So have **fun** and **give** me **Lots** of **feedback**! **You** can **help** me **write** this **story** so please **_feel_ **free to **place** your **input** into a form of a _**review** __**!**_ Thanks **MJ** :) **I** do **so** love **reviews**! past Mpreg! **wow**, from me! I **know**!

And **away** we **go**...

_**{Sugar Sweet}**_

**(~)~(~)**

A cold shiver and light goosebumps graced his skin as a chilly rush a wind and misty rain washed over him.

The dreary noon sky was cloudy and drizzly. The sun hardly shined in Preston, Lancashire England.

The same could be said for this man's heart, the sun rarely shined in it. The last time any sun had shone had been four years ago when the man in the ground had been in his arms.

He shivered as the rain picked up to more than a drizzle. The grieving man was too lost in his grief to grab a coat as he stood grave side. Even though his long black coat sat inside of the limo he had been driven to the graveyard in.

It had taken a lot of money to fly his ex-lover home but he had wanted the man buried in his family graveyard.

He loved his home in England and had wanted to raise a family there with his dream but that dream had died and at the hands of Shawn Michaels.

The Englishman reached up to wipe water from his face, water that had not fallen from the clouds. To him it went unnoticed but if the rain had stopped he would realize that for the first time since he was a lad he was crying.

Tears of loss lingered inside him, those were not the tears that were falling now, No, it was the tears of anger that fell from his eyes and kissed his cheeks.

Anger so hot and scolding that it could have dried the rain from his cheeks the moment it touched his face.

This man wanted to quench this anger and quench it would. He reached inside his coat touching the one way ticket. One way to Connecticut and to the man/men that was responsible for ripping the sun from his sky, tearing it from his very life...

~)~(~

"Adda! Adda!" an excited little girl screamed for her father as green baby peas and orange carrot squares were tossed about a highchair.

Lida sat in her antique wooden highchair, well bounced up and down in it was more appropriate. The excited little girl was dressed in a purple sun dress, white tights, with black dress shoes and currently was reaching for her 'Adda'. Not being to good at pronouncing her D's yet "Adda" was short for Daddy for Lida and Adam was her Daddy.

"Adalida Sharlene Michaels, what is this?" the little blonde haired toddler slouched back into the chair and a pouty frown crossed her chubby face at her Papa's tone of voice with her.

"Shawn, don't scold her like that! She just missed me is all." Adam spoke proudly of his two-year old pride and joy. He had just currently came through the door from work and had missed his baby girl very much.

Sitting his briefcase down Adam walked over to the pouty tot. He could not imagine living his life without his Lida in it.

Shawn smiled and went to stand up from his veggie throwing Lida, bending over he gave her a kiss on her carrot laden cheeks.

"Papa." The tiny tot pouted to her father. She was not a happy little camper right now. She missed her daddy and wanted her Adda right that moment.

"It's alright... Come on little one. Let's get you cleaned up for mommy. I want to take mommy to bed and make lo..."

"Shawn! Not in front of our daughter!" Adam scolded his husband. Shawn proceeded to pick Lida up from her highchair and brush the smashed peas and carrots from her dress.

Adam watched his jean wearing husband as he moved about cleaning off his daughter. He wished, well couldn't wait, to see his man without the tan shirt that he was currently wearing.

Hell he couldn't wait to get out of his black suit he currently wore and get his husband buried deep inside him. He shivered delightfully at the thought of Shawn taking him in the bedroom.

"What! Of course not like that silly." Shawn chuckled. Shawn walked over to the sink to pick up a warm wash cloth. He frowned at the mess on his child. "Looks like you need a bath." Shawn stated. Lida began to try and wiggle out of his arms.

"No, no ath!" she yelled. "Lida. Behave for Papa and I will read you your favorite bedtime story." Adam coxed and Sharlene started to calm down in Shawn's arms.

"So is Evan and Drew still bringing Dancy on Monday, along with John and Randy? I know the Shield boys will be over. It was a nice thing AJ did by hiring those three guys as security, You never know when the company may need protecting." Adam stated.

Shawn nodded his head in agreement. Hunter was due for parole soon and AJ wanted to make sure she and her company were safe. AJ had replaced Hunter as Co-owner of the company Adam and Shawn work at, Shawn had requested the day off to prepare for Monday's big block party.

The company in question was The McMahon Ad Agency, or MAA for short. An ad agency owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon and his husband Eric Bischoff McMahon.

Hunter had been the Co owner of MAA and was currently serving time in prison for raping and abusing his employee Drew McIntyre.

Drew McIntyre had been the company's receptionist at the time and was married to Evan. Evan had needed expensive in-vitro shot treatments to become pregnant and Drew had given Hunter anything he had asked for to remain employed and give his loving husband his dream of becoming a "mother".

Eventually that Dream came true and Dancy McIntyre was brought into the world. A very healthy bouncy baby girl.

"Yeah, everyone's coming over. Including Dolph and Sheamus. The two new editors in training and that new kid from the mail room, Heath. Oh and Detective Chris Jericho" Shawn explained.

He had one more surprise for Adam but didn't want to let the man know that his mom Judy was coming from Canada to spend the week with them. It would only be the second time that Judy had held her grandchild. She had been sick and was finally well enough to travel.

Shawn could always tell when his lover was missing his mom. It was a certain look that Adam would get when he held Lida, and Adam never thought Shawn new.

"Good I can't wait for the cook out. We all deserve a Labor Day Feast!" Adam smiled and licked his lips at the thought of grilled bison burgers and corn on the cob.

"It will be nice. Get changed while I get Lida ready for bed and then we can eat. And then I can have dessert." Shawn smiled with a lick of his bottom lip. Adam grinned and lusted after the man who saved his life.

Adam would be dead if Shawn had not come to the cabin in the woods. A cabin that held so much loss. Adam's husband Jeff Hardy and newborn son Adam Nero Copeland had been murdered in that cabin. It was at the hands of someone Adam never had expected to hurt him. Justin Gabriel.

If Shawn had not slit Gabriel's neck when he was raping Adam. Then Adam would have been dead and Shawn would be without the man whom Jeff Hardy had led him to.

It had been Jeff 'talking' to Shawn in his dreams that had enabled Shawn to be there in time.

Adam walked over to his little Lida and took her from Shawn. Kissing her gently on her now clean cheek, Adam smiled as he held her in his arms. Handing Lida back to Shawn he smiled at her. "Get your bath and I will be right in to read you your story ok." Lida pouted but shook her head in agreement.

Shawn kissed Adam on the lips and smiled. He knew that in just a few moment he would be feeding his lover and taking him to bed.

An hour later, little Lida was fast asleep after a very splashy bath and two stories, the feisty two-year old was sleeping and two daddy's were enjoying each other in bed.

Shawn had surprised Adam, when the long-haired Blondie came out of the bathroom wearing only his robe Shawn had two trays sat up with Adam's favorite pasta dish and a glass of wine sitting on the bed.

Adam couldn't believe that Shawn had severed him dinner in bed, it had been so romantic and touching that Adam had cried.

Shawn was so moved by Adam's tears that after they ate Shawn made passionate love to his husband and currently he was buried balls deep inside of Adam as he brushed some strands of hair behind Adam's left ear.

Adam bit his bottom lip, Shawn was so deep and he felt so full his own cock leaking a pool of pre liquid on top his abs. "Love you Adam, So tight, feels..." "Amazing" Adam replied taking the words from his saviors mouth.

His southern savior continued to make sweet love to him, over and over again until both men were sexually exhausted and happily satisfied.

After a quick naughty shower the men climbed back in the bed to await for their sweet dreams, little did they know that the dreams that await them may not be sweet at all...Was Adam's night terrors about to return?The night terrors of old, ones of pain, blood and rape? One that may just be real, just like before?

(~(~)~)

The man he loved but never loved him back, lay in the ground now and the Englishman wanted revenge. He knew in his heart that if he could have lived in the United States that he could have taught the man in the grave how to love him, but that dream was gone now. Now revenge took its place.

What better way than give revenge when it was served cold. When lives were whole and no one expected what was to come.

He reached down and touched the gun that was in the back of his dress pants. A tear fell from his eye making his cheek cold. Cold like his very heart.

What better way to give revenge when it was served with a bullet and a side of full-blown hatred. Wade Barrett held that full-blown hatred and was about to begin the steps he needed to purge it.

x-X-x

**Well** tell me **what** you **think**...**leave** a **review** if you **would** like me to **continue**!

I miss **Wade** so I **had** to **write** about **him**.

**Please Review...**


	2. Fairytails

**Thanks to **nexus angel, Xenarocks99, LadyDragonsblood ,takers dark lover, BOOM, I think I can pull that off for you :) and JoMoFan-spot **for reading and reviewing, and to my favers and followers! You Rock! **

**(Sugar sweet)**

X-x-X

_**Fairytale** _

Later that evening, after leaving the graveyard, Wade Barrett sat in a local pub. The Englishman had just left Justin's graveside after lingering there for a few hours and wanted to get a stiff drink to warm his bones and maybe dull the ache in his heart, maybe?

His Heart? _"What heart?"_ he thought to himself. His heart had long grown cold, it had only ever been lukewarm at best. The brunette had lived a hard life. One of abuse and poverty. He had to scrap and fight and all but sell his soul to the Devil to become as powerful as he is now.

Justin Gabriel had been such a large part of his past for the last several years and now that the man was gone he had no heart, no warmth, no empathy for mankind.

When Justin died so did Wade's fairytale of ever having a family, being in love, growing old with his Cape Town lad or simply temping up his lukewarm heart.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?" asked a man sharply with long black wavy hair. The top part of his wavy hair kept back into a two layered pony tail.

The man spoke with a British accent as well and was dressed in a button down light blue shirt with a pair of gray corduroy pants and brown loafers, his grape lollipop completed the outfit.

Wade snarled at the man whom just popped a squat on the bar stool beside of him. "Rose, To what do I owe this honor?" Wade spoke sarcastically at the man beside him.

Adam Rose wore a smile always, only in his sleep the Englishman's face would relax. He had currently been working on getting another drink when Wade asked the question.

"Just wanted an after work drink and decided to get one here." Adam answered in a sarcastic tone. He lightly bumped Wade on his shoulder with his fist. "So hows life going?"

"Bollocks! You were following me!" Wade growled and grabbed Adam's almost full glass of bourbon. Jerking it from Rose's hands, the drink almost spilling out.

Wade kicked back the drink with an evident scowl. "HEY! you bloody fiend!" Adam yelped, yet the smile remained.

"Bloody fiend! Ha that's a good one!" Wade chuckled. "That was only my second drink." Adam fake pouted. Wade rolled his eyes at Adam's pretend pout. It was hard to pout with a smile on his face.

"Work? Oh come on! You Bloody own the bar!" Wade boasted. Adam just gave Wade an "are you kidding me?" look.

"So, doesn't mean I want to waste my profit." Adam explained. Wade Rolled his eyes at the owner of the pub he sat in.

"Speaking of profits, I am going to expand my friend, and in the U, S of A." Adam bragged. Wade wrinkled his nose as in distaste before speaking.

"Why the United States?" Wade asked wondering to himself why he was having this conversation with someone he did not like.

"Let's just say someone I know is looking for a new line of work. He's loaded and wants to be a business owner." Adam explained.

"Yeah? Well where to met the guy Prison?" Wade joked.

"Yeah, kind of!" came a reply Wade had not expected...

(X-x-X)

Dean stretched out his muscular body when he stood up from the bed. It was early yet, merely Four AM when he looked at the clock.

He smiled at his lover as he looked down at the lithe body of Seth Rollins. Shaking his head in disbelief he kept smiling at the man who filled his bed and filled his heart.

Trying not to stir the man awake, Dean placed a light kiss to Seth's cheek. He reluctantly removed his tired body from the warm bed, he knew there was no way he could remain in bed, he had to get back to his husband Roman before the man came home.

Dean hated cheating on Roman but lately his Samoan had grown cold and distant in their bed. He only wished he knew why.

Seth stirred when his body felt the emptiness beside of him. Slowly his tired eyes opened and Dean's smiling face came into view.

Seth frowned immediately. "Preparing to do the walk of shame without me kissing you night?" Seth asked in a sleep laden voice. Dean smiled down at the man, bending over he placed a soft peck to Seth's pouty lips.

"What was that? I give you the sex of a lifetime and you peck me!" Seth exclaimed.

Dean didn't know if Seth was kidding or if he had indeed hurt the younger man. He froze not knowing what to do as he stood there with his shirt and shoes in his hand, his mouth agape in not knowing.

Licking his bottom lip and blinking his blue eyes that grow gray in lust. He was trying to think of the best response, Should he lie, tell the truth or...

"Hey, I'm just jazzin ya!" Seth chuckled and sat up in bed. "Four a.m. Wow! You really have to go?" Seth asked. Dean nodded his head.

"I will call you on my lunch break. I have the shack detail today." Dean explained. Seth smiled at the thought of that shack. the room in the back was one of his favorite places to met the _Other_ man he was seeing.

"All right, No problem." Seth replied. Dean kissed him once more and the man disappeared out the door.

Seth frowned picking up his cell phone. He sent one text and went back to sleep...

**_"He's on his way home to you"_**

Roman threw the phone as he paced the floor. "This ends and now!"

X-X-X

One finger and then another. An arched back and slutty moan. A cry for release and A cry of freedom as sperm was splashed. The happily married couple panted and sweat dripped from their naked bodies.

"I need more! Fuck me harder!" John demanded as Randy went deeper. "Damn you are insatiable!" Randy yelled. John smiled knowing damn well that this was true. He had already came once yet here he lay with his cock hard yet again wanting more sex from his sex god on legs.

The couple had a late night, well early morning and took advantage of alone time. A new baby was in the works for the happy couple and they wanted to enjoy any sex time they could no matter what the hour.

Randy took his hand and rubbed it in the cum that lay on his husbands abs. He graced John with a sly smile and took hold of the mans needy friend. Using the cum, Randy fucked John deeper and jacked the cock off fast and hard.

John's toes curled yet again as he lay in their marital bed about to cum again. "That's it! You horny bitch! You fucking slut! Cum for me!" Randy snarled and John getting more heated by Randy's dirty words, did just that and together they came.

Randy filled John's hole full as John gave Randy all he had. The happy sated couple held onto one another until their breathing calmed and sleep began to seek them out.

Live was good for the Orton family. They had love, Friends they thanked God for, money, good jobs with careers they loved, An adopted son on the way and most of all they had each other.

_"You are going to regret you ever knew Adam Copeland." an angry voice was heard. Then pain. Hot searing pain. "Randy! Oh God No! Randy!" John cried out as a man in black slit his husbands throat._

"RANDY!" "John! Baby?" Randy sat up in bed at John's scream. John had never had a nightmare before, not like this. What could this mean?

{~{~}

The next morning...

"One more day." Adam yelled. Shawn smiled at Adam, he loved how excited the long-legged blonde got for entertaining.

"Yes dear, quiet, Lida is still sleeping and I want her that way." Shawn said as he began to pepper his blonde on the side of his neck with little love nips.

Adam stuck out his tongue as Shawn continued to nip this spot and that spot with his teeth. Adam's cock liking the attention as his nipples became firm from the obvious stimulation.

A smile played on Shawn's lips as he nipped away. Going lower and lower until a hard nub ended up between his teeth.

A gasp from Adam as Shawn bit down a little too hard. Shawn kept the nipple in his mouth not releasing it at Adam's gasp. Flicking his tongue over it then sucking the nub into his mouth as he pinched the other one.

Adam bucked up off the bed at the attention, his cock seeking a touch. He went to help his member out and Shawn stopped him.

Removing his mouth from the wet peck Shawn gave Adam a "Don't you dare look."

"Spread them. I'm going to fuck you and hard my Adam." Shawn informed the blonde and Adam wasted no time in doing as his husband wanted.

Moment's later Adam was moaning like a wanton slut and Shawn was banging it hard. Thirty minutes of hardcore anal sex and both men came harder than they had in a long time.

"Love ya, Lida is still asleep let's nap!" Shawn exclaimed happily. Of course Adam was already there. When he looked at his man again Adam was already in deep sleep. Shawn followed moments later.

_"He's in danger!"_ the man with the purple and green hair exclaimed.

Sadly Shawn would not remember this dream or the warning that came from it as Jeff Hardy tried to reach out to him in warning...

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW...<strong>

So who is **Rose**'s new "_**Business**_" **partner**? **What** was John's **nightmare** about? Is it a **sign** of **what** was to **come**? Will **Adam** and Shawn's **Labor** day **party** go off **without** a hitch **or**...**Please** **read** next **chapter** to find **out**! **:)**


	3. Master Bray

**Thanks to **Boom, LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99 and takers dark lover **for reviewing Chapter 2 and all my readers... You Rock!**

** I **just** wished I **had more** reviews **so** I **would** know everyone really **wants** to read **this** forward...  
><strong>

**(Sugar sweet)**

**X-x-X**

Bray Wyatt sat bored yet once again, he was currently in his bed with his laptop propped up on his legs about to open it up and take a look at the worlds events.

He had just came in from his Job at the Connecticut State Prison where he worked the late shift. He made himself a small late dinner, well early breakfast, took a shower and was currently wearing his tan pajamas.

"I really need an extracurricular activity." He said to himself as he ran his fingers through his long brown beard. His cock lay limp and heavy on his upper thigh. Bray Wyatt was a bit chunky but very well endowed. He could make any man or woman for that matter, very sexually satisfied. He knew how to work with what the good lord gave him and work it very well.

Opening his laptop he turned on the device to see if he could get himself into anything. About thirty minutes later his interest were peaked. "Hum, become a Master and have your own sexual Slave? That may work." he began typing and doing more research. Bray Wyatt never did anything half-assed.

"What am I doing?" Bray chuckled at himself as he kept checking web page after web page. He paused at a website that really caught his eye, the website was titled 'British Brags'.

British Brags was a website where a person could met a client, aka sex Slave, in England and have them do what ever a Master wanted via Web Cam. Of course the slave was really the one in control because they could always refuse to do what ever they were being told.

To have total control in a slave, One had to bring them here to the United States and that cost an addition twenty grand to do so. A percentage going to the website and another going to the slave, if the slave chooses to go home, thus returning to the UK and starting over with a new Master if they so choose. If they choose not to rejoin with a new Master the Slave was free to break contract and leave the website.

"This could work." He stuck out his tongue a tad and bit on it as reached for his discarded pants, pulling his wallet out so he could grab his credit card. He paid the amount needed on his credit card to get started. The starting fee was One Hundred dollars and up.

"Mmmm...Man or woman?" Bray sat for a moment going through his mind. Looking over photos of naked men and women on the site seeing which one made his manhood plump with arousal. He was a bisexual man, but wondered which one would please him more. A male slave or a female submissive.

After twenty minutes of searching he stopped at one man who caught his attention. The man was muscle-bound with short raven hair and a short beard that matched the mans hair color. The man had kind eyes that seemed to hold some mystery behind them. He wanted to know what that mystery was.

Bray smiled and hit the meet icon. He sent what was a short paragraph about himself and gave his number. He awaited to see if the raven haired man took the bait or would what he wrote scare the man off.

Bray was a dark soul and needed a Sub that could handle his darkness. To his surprise his cellphone when off only five minutes later.

"Hello, This is Bray Wyatt." he stated.

"Hello Master Bray." came a reply...

~)~(~

Wade Barrett sat in bed his mind going over what Adam Rose had told him back at the pub. Adam had asked Wade if he wanted to go in thirds with the business, that was if his business partner was alright with it.

Adam couldn't leave yet but Wade was free to leave the UK and fly to America and begin the proceedings to open The Bunny Net up.

The Bunny Net would be Connecticut's newest openly gay night club. Catering to gay men whom wanted to meet people in a blind date setup. A man would show up to The Bunny Net and await for the number to be picked by the man whom they would be meeting. Like picking a man from a hat.

He opened his laptop and noticed a notification from the site he had sat up to meet a Master. He knew he preferred the dark side of sex and that it was going to take someone special to be able to cater to those very dark needs.

"What is this? It's been a year, a bloody year. Well what can it hurt, not that anyone I have met yet has been strong enough to succeed in filling my needs or catching my interest in the least for that matter." Wade spoke to himself. He clicked on the icon and opened the email.

Five minutes later had him reaching for the phone and dialing a number, a number that could hold the key to his very existence...

"Hello, This is Bray Wyatt."

"Hello Master Bray." Wade responded as his cock came to life. Just saying those words turned the Englishman on and grew his cock hard and leaking.

"Turn on the webcam. I want to see you cum for me and look me in the eyes when doing so." Bray demanded.

"Yes, shall I call you sir during play or Master?" Wade asked turning total submissive.

Bray smiled at Wade's eagerness to please him. "Master in lay, Sir if I bring you to me. First let's see how well you obey me." Bray replied.

Wade nodded as a sigh of relief filled him, maybe Bray will be able to help him get what he wants. Revenge on Michaels and Copeland, or what ever they were naming themselves these days...

~(~)~

Dean Ambrose Reigns turned off his car and let it coast into the driveway where he lived with his husband Roman Reigns. He sat in his car after it came to a stop, he had too, he had to collect his thoughts on all that had been happening lately and what could have gone wrong.

Maybe it was the new job and home, maybe Roman had been overwhelmed with too much change going on, Or maybe it was the news about his mother's illness and the fact that she was battling breast cancer.

Dean just couldn't figure out why Roman had grown so distant from him. Hell even their sex life was struggling, it had been three months without anything going on in the bedroom, hell or any other room for that matter.

Slowly he creaked his way into the home and up the steps to the bedroom. He gently opened the door to the bedroom he and Roman shared. Seeing the silhouette of his husband under the covers Dean sighed in relief that he had not been caught.

Dean had literally snuck out of bed at midnight to go be with his secret lover Seth Rollins.

"Where have you been? You stink, take a fucking shower and then bring me the whip! Your ass is mine Ambrose!" Roman growled.

Dean's heart flew to his mouth, he knew he had been caught. Feeling the gold band on his left hand, he could feel it slip from his finger and onto the carpeted floor below...

~)~(~

Hunter lay on the hard mat, he hated the place he was in but at least he was currently sexually sated, the trembling young man whom slept in the top bunk lay curled in a fetal position.

Hunter couldn't help but smile hearing the sniffles coming from the red heads nose as it ran from crying. Heath Slater cried from the pain in his ass and throat. He cried for his lost virginity and freewill. The nineteen year old trembled making the cot creak.

Hunter knew he would be released soon but had every intention keeping an eye out for the tiny red-head when he was released.

"Shut up red or you will get my cock in that mouth to suck on all night long!" he warned, smiling when he heard Heath whimper.

Hunter's thoughts going to Drew McIntyre, the man whom put him behind the cold metal bars.

He had a long list of people he would seek revenge on. April Lee being number one...

**Please review!**


	4. Come to the States

**Thank you to: **LadyDragonsblood, Xenarocks99, BOOM, takers dark lover, Madam Chainsaw and DarkestBeforeDawn1980 **For reviewing chapter 3! **and to all my** Readers **and** new fave and followers! Thank you! **

**~{~}~**

Shawn brought out three extra packages of hot dog buns and two cases of wieners for the hot dog feast. He was dressed in faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail, he was dressed to match Adam whom wore the same thing and his hair the same way. Even though the neighborhood knew, they wanted everyone to know they were a happily married couple, even after all the hell Adam was put through by the hands of Justin Gabriel.

It felt like forever but finally the neighborhoods last cook out of the summer get together was here and now everyone could enjoy the day of too much food, beer, water games and socializing.

"Adam, a little help here." Drew yelled out. He and Evan had just arrived and Drew's arms were full of various bags of chips. "Where's Evan at?" Adam asked as he went over to help out his friend and fellow co-worker.

Drew smiled at his husband's name, Drew and Evan were also dressed alike. Both men wore khaki pants and blue t-shirts. "He is getting Dancy out of her car seat. She had an accident, potty training is not fun my friend." Drew explained.

"Yeah I know that, starting early is what we were going to try with Lida. She is two after all." Adam stated as he took some of the bags from Drew.

"Dancy!" Adam exclaimed as the three-year old pushed out of her daddy's safe arms to run to her favorite "Uncle". Dancy and Little Lida were one year apart but they were more like sisters.

"Where's Shar?" Evan asked. The smaller man looking around for the little blonde girl. "She is with Shawn over by the table." Adam directed as both men headed in the direction of the table.

"Not to start the day off on a down note but it's sad about that new mail room kid, Heath. He was arrested for theft and sent to prison. The jails were over crowded and they sent him straight to the Connecticut State Penitentiary. I could only imagine what that kid is going through." Evan stated with a sad look on his face.

"Damn, I wondered why he was out at work this week." Adam replied. He was truly sad for Heath, he had liked that kid, Heath was quirky and kind of odd but pretty cool to talk too.

"Yeah, well, Drew thinks the kid was set up from within the company." Evan whispered. Adam stopped walking at that statement. "What? Are you sure?" Adam asked. "Damn I said too much already. Look, don't say anything, but he thinks that John Laurinaitis has been acting weird lately, It could have been set up. How else would a mail room clerk get his hands on company checks that were locked away in the CEO's office."

"What does April think?" Adam inquired, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hey baby, what are you too talking about? Whatever it is, seems pretty serious, the looks on your faces speak volumes." Shawn asked his husband as he walked up to the blonde.

Adam took Shawn's hand and faced him. We were talking about Heath and him stealing the payroll checks." Adam replied. "Yeah something just does not fit." Shawn agreed. "How else can you explain the security cameras going out just four minutes before the checks were taken and then come back on as Heath was about to leave the room. I think someone wanted that kid taken away and put inside that pla...Wait! Isn't Hunter in that same prison?" Shawn asked in shock.

"Hey guys!" Shawn was going to keep talking about what was happening but five more guest showed up at the same time and the subject was dropped and put on the back burner for now.

Randy, John, Kofi and Langston came up to the table with Sheamus and sat down various items that they had brought.

"Hi, thanks for coming. Sheamus, where's your significant other?" Adam asked, talking about Dolph Ziggler, Sheamus lover for three years.

Sheamus frowned at his husband's name, the fiery red-head was sad. "He said he would be by later. He had something come up, family related I was told." Sheamus explained. Everyone could tell that the red-headed Irishman was upset about his husband not being there. They had a solid marriage, but lately...

"Sorry Shea, I'm sure he will make it up to you." John Cena stated, he hated seeing his friend so upset. Sheamus nodded, he just had a bad feeling settle in the pit of his stomach from the moment Dolph had left.

It was two little girls that brought laughter to the crowd of men once again. Adalida and Dancy had snuck and got into the whipped cream pies and now both girls had white creamy noses.

Slowly Sheamus shook the thoughts of Dolph from his mind and tried to enjoy the rest of the cookout. The day was spent having fun and enjoying everyone's company.

No one knew what lay ahead of them was about to destroy so many lives...

~{~}~

Dolph moaned as his secret lover pushed into him. The mans hard rod inside of him was driving him mad. "Seth! Oh God!"

Seth smiled down at the man he was pounding into. Hitting Dolph's hot spot was his plan. "Har...hard, harder! Fas...ter!" Dolph pleaded to the man above him.

Seth, happy to oblige, picked up the pace and rammed his cock into Dolph harder. This time getting a scream out the other man below.

"Shhh baby, the people down below us might hear you." Seth warned. Dolph pouted and shook his head. "I don't give a fuck about them or the ones above us? Now fuck me!" Dolph demanded.

"Yes sir!" Seth replied with a smile. "Guess it's a good thing they are at work." Dolph chuckled. Then the chuckle became a deep moan as his love pad was hit repeatedly.

Seth pushed in hard on more time then came inside the man he was currently fucking. Dolph took his cock in hand and jerked himself to completion.

"You stayin?" Dolph asked. Seth climbed off of Dolph wasting no time in pulling out. "No can't I have another client. Take care Dolph, see ya next week." Seth stated.

With that the man with the blonde streak stood up from the bed. Getting dressed, he wondered what had happened between Dean and Roman after he had called the other man letting him know that he had just finished fucking the mans husband...

Not once giving a shit about the marriage he had destroyed, correction, the _Marriages_ he destroys...

~]~]~

"So you want me to be your Master?" Bray asked the man on his laptop screen. He was finally seeing Wade Barrett live for the first time on Skype. He sat up in bed wearing only pajama bottoms.

Wade only glanced at the screen and the man his body wanted to please. Something inside him wanted to please the man whose eyes drew him in and whose voice was so deep.

"Yes sir" Came the reply, the words left Wade's mouth before he could stop them, let alone think about what the consequences might hold.

"Strip for me." came the first demand. Wade wasted no time in doing as he was told. He unbuckled his belt buckle and pulled it out of his navy blue slacks, then removed his button down white long-sleeved shirt.

Bray watched as the man pulled down his pants and underwear, he licked his bottom lip as Wade stepped out of them.

"Very nice." Bray stated staring at Wade's cock that was growing plump by the second. Wade was obviously getting turned on stripping for the stranger.

Wade rotated around slowly, showing Bray his assets. "Do I please you Master Bray?" Wade asked wanting to know if Bray liked what he saw. Wade picked up his clothes and folded them, as he awaited for a response from his Master. Well the man he wanted to be his Master.

Wade did not get a response to his dismay. Instead Bray was silent and made Wade wait for five minutes before responding. He was proud of Wade for not moving and standing still.

"Pick up the belt you removed from your pants. I want to see just how well you are to do the things I tell you." Bray stated.

Wade picked up the belt that lay on top of his folded clothes. With his head bowed in respect he waited for Bray to tell him what to do with the belt.

Bray watched to see Wade's mannerisms. He did know one thing. He loved the British accent of the man on the screen. He needed to know now if the raven haired man could handle pain and if it would yield the results he was hoping for.

Wade waited patiently for his future master to respond hoping this would please him. His heart rate increased from the anticipation of what was to come.

"I want you to take the belt by the end where the holes are." Bray instructed. Wade maneuvered the leather strap in his hand to where the brass belt buckle was hanging downward to the floor.

The buckle was a normal sized belt buckle about two inches long and one inch wide, but it was heavy and could be painful if used as a weapon against someone.

"I want you to bring the belt buckle down onto your back as hard as you can." Bray explained to Wade what he wanted him to do.

Wade swallowed the growing lump in his throat, he didn't expect anything with pain to happen until they met in person.

Bray watched the screen intensively. Waiting to see if Wade Barrett would comply with his order to stripe himself on his back.

Wade let out a soft groan and Bray smiled when Wade hit the leather strap and brass belt buckle to his bare skin. "Show me your back." Bray waited for Wade to turn giving the man a perfect look at the red buckled imprint.

"Again pet." Bray stated. Wade blushed at the name "Pet", He loved the way Bray said it, the name going strait to his cock that was already borderline stone hard.

"As you wish sir." Wade answered, his British brogue going deeper with lust and need. He brought the buckle down again hard. "Again!" Wade did as he was told, he could feel the pain of his back being opened and the warm wetness begin to trickle down his back.

Bray sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it at the sight of the crimson blood as it began to trail down Wade's back into the crack of that tight ass.

Bray's cock almost spurted right there as the next dirty thought crossed his mind. Placing his hand onto his sweat pants he pushed them down and found his leaking cock. He ordered Wade to strap himself once more but harder this time. He wanted to see the crimson flow faster.

Wade cried out this last time, the buckles brass prong tore deep into his skin, he could feel the blood wetting his hole.

"Yes Pet, so good, now use the blood as lube, push two fingers in deep. Bend over and give me a close up." Bray explained to Wade what he wanted done. Bray watched as Wade bent over showing him his hole, then moving his hand through the blood and down to his ass.

"Yes Master Wyatt!" Wade cried out as he pushed two bloody fingers into his ass at Bray Wyatt's demands. Bray smiled as he palmed his own cock. He stared at the laptop as his slave did as he was told.

"Your such a good slave, doing as I ask." Bray praised, knowing now Wade will be his true slave. "Thank you Master Wyatt." Wade spoke back. "Very nice pet." Wade was very happy to be pleasing the bearded man on the screen.

"Cum with me my new Pet." Bray commanded. Together the Master/slave watched the other as they palmed their cocks. Moans of need coming out of their mouths. As if Wade truly belonged to him, Wade came after Bray, waiting for his Master to finish first.

After they had came down from their sex high, Bray made his next intentions known. "Come to me Pet. Come live with me in the States." Bray demanded of his slave. "Yes Master Bray." Wade responded.

Wade smiled, he would be all too happy to come to the states, then he could begin his plan of paying back Shawn for taking Justin's life...

~(~)~

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review...Please!<strong>

I **know** I **have** not **updated** as **much** as I like **but** I am **working** hard at **getting** a **promotion** at **work** and **that** is **taking** my **writing** time **away**. I **hope** you will **stick** with this **story**!

I just **didn't** **want** to **rush **my** writing**, I **want** the **quality** of my **writing** to **improve** and **to** have **meatier** chapters. I **hope** it **paid** off. I will **tell** by how **many** **reviews** I **receive**.

**Thanks again MJ :)**


End file.
